thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Bravo
Current Background Captain Bravo started out with Team Shousei, consisting of Chitose Tateyama, Sekima Hiwatari, and Shosei Sakaguchi. Through the series, he insists on keeping his real name a secret - "because it's cooler that way". In truth, he discarded that name after the horrible failure of a mission his group was assigned to. An entire elementary school was slaughtered and devoured by homunculi. Bravo recently completed a mission involving the re-extermination of Kazuki who holds a Black Kakugane. He supposedly killed Kazuki. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 3' Captain Bravo fell from the sky above Astec, where he landed on top of Takuya. Bravo and Takuya were confronted by some guards of Astec, where they had asked him to pull up his sleeves and show them his arms. Not sure why, but didn't question them, Braov did as asked. After seeing his arms, Bravo was allowed inside the city with Takuya. However, they noticed a battle going on and Bravo and Takuya had come to assist. But when they arrived, the battle seemed to have ended, with Zero fleeing. Bravo felt something on his head and looked up, seeing a young girl, or he assumed young, on his head. The little girl playfully jumped to the ground. Bravo addressed her properly, seeing how she was dressed and introduced hismelf. THe girl introduced herself as Remilia. After some discussion, Bravo also met Allucard, Remilia's brother supposedly. He proceeeded to ask if they knew anything about alchemy or anything liek Homunculi, and the two seemed to know what they are, but doesn't have extensive knowlege of it. He revelaed the other Kakugane that was in use, quickly slipping it back into his coat. Remi suggeste dhe'd talk to Patchouli about the subject. Upon using his "All Seeing Bravo Eye", Bravo had figured Remi and Alucard were vampires, which was a bit surprising. But he now understood why they are long lived. Remi and Alucard left him as they went towards the entrance of Astec, Remi supposedly having detected someone she knew. Shortly after that, Bravo disappeared. Personality Captain Bravo first appears to be a very serious and mysterious character. As his name suggests he says "Bravo" a lot often when agreeing with something. He has a very enthusiastic nature which bellies the seriousness of the missions he must carry out, and he is very much like Kazuki in terms of his gung-ho attitude towards self betterment and life in general. He participates in all manners of hobbies and has absolutely no problem with striking a victory pose to gain access to the L.X.E. headquarters, something Tokiko thinks is ridiculous. He shares a very strong bond with Kazuki as a result of these traits. He tries not to get emotional when a comrade dies as he believes that a warrior's defeat means death, but seems to harbor deep sadness. He claims that he does not use his real name because it is cooler that way. The truth is he abandoned the name after his first and last mission in the "Shousei Team", as the failure of the mission led him to become ashamed to have a name. He acts as a father figure for Tokiko, after rescuing her as a child; then Kazuki, who trains him "without mercy" when Kazuki becomes a full Alchemist Warrior. He is the only character besides Kazuki who loves green vegetable juice. Abilities ' Buso Renkin: Silver Skin' Mamoru, or Captain Bravo as he likes to be called, is one of the Alchemist Warriors who possesses a Kakugane. Captain Bravo possesses Kakugane C which takes the form of his trademark outfit, a full silver suit with blue linings complete with a silver hat with blue linings, black trousers and boots and blue gloves each with a white Kakugane symbol. It is made of an indestructible material, composed of small hexagonal tiles; it is known to possess the strongest defense power of all known Buso Renkin, and because of it, he uses hand-to-hand combat to complement his fighting. Not only does it completely block physical attacks, it is resistant against ABC (Atomic, Biological, and Chemical) weaponry, it can even block the energy drain of a Black Kakugane user and as seen towards the end of the series can function as a space suit. *'Silver Skin Regeneration': The Silver Skin automatically regenerates any damage it has sustained from attacks by reforming itself using the hexagonal tiles. *'Silver Skin Reverse': Captain Bravo can launch his Silver Skin at another person allowing them to wear the coat for the purpose of restricting their movements or to protect them from attacks. The greatest weakness of this technique is that in order to trap an opponent it must be launched at them, but can not be precisely controlled, once fired it is more directed than a bullet from a gun and can be intercepted or evaded. Also if he uses this technique the Silver Skin will no longer cover himself, leaving him vulnerable. Double Buso Renkin: Silver Skin: Another Type Uses a second Kakugane, Kakugane LII, that Captain Bravo had obtained from defeating one of the Homunculi. It is somewhat similar in appearance to the original Silver Skin but has a blue overcoat along with a different hat which resembles an old admiral hat complete with a blue Kakugane symbol on the front. Bravo wears this version of the Silver Skin over the original which increases its defense power even further. *'Silver Skin: Another Type Reverse': This is essentially the same as the Silver Skin Reverse. However Bravo prefers to use this technique as he can use Another Type to trap opponents and keep wearing the original Silver Skin to keep himself defended. Sometimes however he uses both Silver Skins for the technique to create an even more powerful trap for much stronger opponents or to protect multiple people at once. *'Silver Skin Reverse Net': He can create a huge spherical net formed by the hexagonal tiles to trap multiple opponents and can constrict the net to squash the trapped opponents together as seen when he uses this technique to defeat all of Moonface's clones at once. He chooses to use this technique using Another Type to keep himself defended using the original Silver Skin. While not considered abilities, he does have a number of moves that he uses. They are effective in either identity. Bravo Moves *'Bravo Punch': Bravo's signature technique. A simple but powerful punch. *''' Smashing Bravo Rush': Bravo launches a flurry of punches. *'Direct Hit Bravo Punch': Bravo performs an extremely powerful punch, augmented by his silver skin. Bravo performs an extremely powerful punch, augmented by his silver skin. It also appears that it can even push the air forcefully enough to inflict further damage, as even when it misses, the air pressure alone has enough force to shatter good sized rocks. *'Bravo Crush': Similar to the Bravo Punch, Bravo sends an underhanded blow with devastating force. It appears to be able to cause a shockwave like impact upon hitting a target. *'Bisection Bravo Chop': Bravo uses a powerful chop that can slice an enemy in half. *'Comet Bravo Kick': Bravo jumps into the air and comes down, with a mighty kick, capable of shattering a steel telephone pole, lengthwise. The real power of this technique is unknown, but seeing as the shockwave from the attack alone, was enough to throw back Kazuki several feet, it can be assumed that few can survive a direct hit from it. *'Bravo Backbreaker': Bravo grabs an opponent, and holds them above his head, their body parallel to the ground, back facing down. Then he slams them down onto his shoulders, to snap their back like a twig. *' Charming Bravo Kiss': Bravo blows a kiss at a girl, and makes them feel sexually aroused towards him. Not a real battle technique. *'All Seeing Bravo Eye''': Bravo looks at something and can determine its properties. Category:Avacnela Category:Anime Category:Buso Renkin Category:Male Category:Character